dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Uub
Move to Uub? I makes more sense to move this page to Uub as that is what's commonly accepted in Japan... i think. Recommend move. Sasuke9031 22:11, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Lets let that wait till we finish discussion on Forum:Naming Scheme. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 20, 2007 @ 06:35 (UTC) Picture We need a picture of Uub not Majuub. --Kuriza 03:37, 9 March 2008 (UTC) oob/jawbeakers what if oob has a serious fear of cofee jawbreakers? 2/20/09 Name Why is the fused form called Majuub? Neither of them is a Majin (any more), and the fused beings name is usually a fusion of the two individuals e.g. Goku + Vegeta = Gogeta. So shouldn't Buu + Uub = Buub? Presumably pronounced "boob" :I had the same comical thought a while back. (Perhaps Uubuu would be a bit more appropriate, considering it doesn't have any preexisting definitions. :-D) However, Majin is being established as a race — not exclusively a creature controlled by Babidi, so technically speaking, it could still be said that Buu was a Majin. -- 06:14, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Video What do you mean by " A YouTube"?!Vegerot 18:51, 15 May 2009 (UTC)! :We aren't allowing youtube/google video links. And any other video links on the pages. Sorry. - 20:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC) What is the pages?Vegerot 23:02, 15 May 2009 (UTC)! :Are you trying to be funny? The pages are the articles. Any article about characters such as Uub, whom you tried to add a video link to. That's what we aren't allowing. - 23:23, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am not followingVegerot 11:26, 17 May 2009 (UTC)! SSJ2AJB What he means is that we can't allow any video links on any articles or pages. Then why is there evan an option for videos? Vegerot 15:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ! SSJ2AJB Well to be honest, I don't really know. But all I know is that we can't allow them. There have been a few videos that some users uploaded, but the videos were deleted by administrators. I think the only thing that is showing something happening and is allowed on the wikia is images. WHat if like you create a music video or something that is COMPLETELY you work? Would you be allowed to post it then?! Vegerot 15:33, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ! SSJ2AJB I don't know. You'll have to ask PrinceZarbon or Nonoitall about that. :Obviously NOT. What part of no videos are allowed to be posted on the articles do you not understand? - 16:34, 17 May 2009 (UTC) You could have just said no. Now you are making me cry! BOO HOO!Vegerot 16:40, 17 May 2009 (UTC)! majuub power equal to Goten & Trunks & Gohan When uub offered to fuse with Goten, Gohan, Trunks....Gohan did not state that he was to weak for them to fuse with him just that he was injured so if he was full power he would be able to fuse with one of them indicating majuub power level is as Powerful as either Goten, Trunks, Gohan...that should be put in his power section. (GotenSSJ16 22:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC)) 2. This means nothing, Toei Animation kinda fucked up parts like these in GT. Gohan can't turn "Ultimate" while Goten and Trunks could atleast have fused to help fight off Omega, they wouldn't be able to defeat him, but they could atleast have helped Gogeta stop fooling around... 3. I think the reason they told Uub to rest and get full power was because Goten/Trunks/Gohan wouldn't have to decrease their power level as much to match his 4. Write with good grammar when you wan't to edit a page, "Dosent" really isn't a word Dyas 12:12, 6 August 2009 (UTC) i see what you mean majuub would have to be full power For Goten/Trunks/Gohan to decrease their powerlevel down to his so his only slightly.. but since he was so injured they would Have to decrease their power level dramatically. (GotenSSJ16 22:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC)) :I try my best not to compare either way. In the end it will be speculation and it's better not to have any comparison of unconfirmed powers instead of trying to speculate. The only way something makes it into an article is if it happens onscreen, otherwise, we try our best to avoid any "guy 1 is stronger than guy 2, therefore guy 1 is probably stronger than guy 3" scenarios. It would all be what-if. So, in that regard, I don't know who's stronger, nor does it even matter. - 14:50, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Questionable? Iv'e just noticed that (What I believe) is that Uub's circumstance may be unintentionaly stereotypical. He is a reincarnation of someone and his ethnic backround is hinted at Hindi descent (similar to Nam). Hinduisim, as some already know, revolves around the belief in reincarnation. It probably isn't anything, but I am just throwing it out there. 03:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Better Picture Does anyone have a better, possibly full-body picture of Uub that we could use as the infobox picture? The one we have now isn't very representative and I haven't been able to find a good one to replace it with in my collection. 05:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Fusion ﻿Would Daikaioh be a fusee/absorbee of Uub, considering that Uub fused with Fat Buu while Fat Buu was fused with Daikaioh. I'm not certain if it counts or not, but we did do it for the Kami page. 06:28, November 13, 2010 (UTC)